


Building the Foundation: A Collection

by utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anger, Budding Love, Children, Comfort, Communication, Dansen - Freeform, DirectorOlsen, Dorks, Emotions, Episode Related, Established Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Exes, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Parents, Late Night Conversations, Meeting the Parents, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Pregnancy, Romance, Understanding, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: A collection of stories focusing on the relationship between Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, including canon and non-canon one-shots. Pieces are stand-alone and not connected unless otherwise noted.Updates will not be made with any sort of regularity so be sure to subscribe for the latest installments!





	1. Ditto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scenes from episode 4x22 "The Quest for Peace"

Kelly pulled back from the kiss with a satisfied sigh. “Ditto, huh?”

“Mm-hmm.” Alex reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Kelly’s eyes dropped between them. A warmth spread through her chest at the simplicity of the gesture, at how right it felt to hold this woman’s hand. She met Alex’s gaze when the redhead squeezed her hand. Neither could deny their happiness, evidenced by their barely contained smiles.

Stepping forward, Kelly slipped her free hand around Alex’s waist and rested her forehead in the crook of Alex’s neck. Alex pulled the brunette tighter against her in a proper hug. They stood like that for several minutes, relishing the moment they had been waiting for. Kelly took a deep breath to help slow her still racing heart when she felt Alex’s hand moving across her back in a soothing motion. While she was fairly confident Alex felt the same way, there was always a risk when trying to turn a friendship into something more.

As if sensing Kelly’s thoughts, Alex broke the silence. “You didn’t have anything to be worried about.”

“Debatable.” The corner of Kelly’s mouth lifted into a half grin as she tilted her head to make eye contact. “It took the entire walk over here to build up sufficient courage and I was ready to turn tail and head home if this ended up being awkward.”

“Well, to prove my point, I’ve kind of wanted to kiss you ever since that silly Jell-O metaphor at the hospital,” Alex said with a chuckle and an embarrassed wrinkle of her nose.

Kelly traced a finger over Alex’s nose and lips. “That is one of my better pick-up lines.”

Alex pointed the wine bottle in the direction they were originally walking. “We should probably head in before Kara comes looking for us. I don’t have faith Nia and Brainy stayed quiet.”

“We should,” Kelly paused, putting her left hand on Alex’s cheek, “but first …” Her voice trailed off as she lifted her chin and pressed their lips together again.

The couple walked to the end of the block and entered the office, the sound of the door drawing the attention of those already gathered for game night.

“It’s about time!” Kara welcomed with a giddy expression.

“Whatever,” Alex brushed off the double meaning of her sister’s comment as a hint of pink colored her neck and cheeks.

Kelly slipped her blazer off her shoulders, waiting to take Alex’s jacket. “You’re cute when you blush,” she whispered with a teasing expression.

Alex draped her jacket over Kelly’s arm and leaned in for a quick peck. “Let’s hope James’ reaction is just as supportive.”

==

The women took their time walking back to Alex’s apartment at the end of the night. The weather was comfortable, the streets were almost empty, and the company was perfect. Kelly immediately took Alex’s hand in hers when they left J’onn’s but, as their stroll progressed, Alex’s arm ended up around Kelly’s shoulders and Kelly’s ended up around Alex’s waist.

Pausing at an intersection for a passing car, Alex kissed Kelly’s temple. “We should probably talk about a first date.”

“Third date,” Kelly replied without hesitation. “Or, I suppose, fifth date if you want to break it down even more.”

Alex put her hands on her hips, confusion creasing her brow. “What? How do you figure?”

“Think about it.” Kelly ticked off each point on a finger. “Jogging. Portsmouth. The movie when we got back from Portsmouth. Game night tonight. Those are four typical dates.”

Taking each other’s hand again, they crossed the street and turned the corner.

“Do you doubt me?”

The redhead shook her head. “No, I don’t. I would, however, counter that only movie night and game night count as non-dating dates because before that we didn’t know dating was truly an option for us. Technically speaking, of course.”

Kelly glanced at Alex with bright eyes and a wide smile. “I can support that decision.”

Alex brought them to a stop in front of her building. Turning, she leaned against the edge of a large concrete planter and drew the other woman closer with a gentle tug on her waist. Her gaze unabashedly swept over Kelly’s features.

Kelly trailed her hands from Alex’s elbows to her palms, idly playing with Alex’s fingers as they stood in the comfortable silence.

“Did you want to come up?” Alex asked as she carefully turned Kelly’s ring back and forth. “Have another glass of wine?”

A coy smile formed on Kelly’s face. “It’s late and you’ve already had plenty of wine.”

“Yeah, okay.” There was a slight hint of a pout in her voice.

“Walk me to my car?”

“Yeah, okay,” Alex repeated, standing from the planter. “So … who gets to plan the first official date?”

Kelly pulled her keys from her pocket and clicked the unlock button. “Considering I don’t know the city all that well, why don’t you? Introduce me to your favorite place in National City and let me learn something new about Alex based on the choice.”

They held eye contact as silence settled between them once more. Slowly, Alex leaned forward, her lips meeting Kelly’s. The kiss started sweetly, like the previous ones, until Alex brushed her tongue over Kelly’s bottom lip and Kelly pulled Alex closer with a hand on the back of her neck. The women lost themselves in the moment, eventually separating when the need to take a full breath could no longer be avoided.

Alex opened the driver’s door and Kelly slid into the seat, fastening her seatbelt. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Alex bent down for a final kiss. “Thanks for tonight, Kelly.”

“Ditto.”


	2. Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor interrupts Alex and Kelly's morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a couple weeks after episode 4x22 "The Quest for Peace"

“There’s a jazz concert in the park this afternoon. Want to go?” Kelly was seated at the table with her feet stretched out on a second chair, flipping through the newspaper.

Alex closed the refrigerator and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I thought we’d maybe have a lazy day here. Curl up on the couch … or go back to bed.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“We could do both, you know.”

“But that would require leaving the apartment and wearing something other than pajamas. It just sounds like a lot of work for a Sunday.” Setting a coffee mug on the table in front of Kelly, she leaned down for a quick kiss. “Good morning.”

Kelly’s eyes fluttered close as she kissed her girlfriend again. “Sweetie, that’s the third time you’ve said that since we woke up an hour ago.”

“I know. The novelty of spending mornings together hasn’t worn off yet.” The women shared knowing smiles.

Alex picked up Kelly’s feet from her chair and placed them in her lap. Casually moving her hand along the brunette’s legs, she sipped from her own coffee mug before picking up the crossword puzzle laying next to her cereal bowl.

With the curtains wide open, the morning sunshine streamed in through the large balcony windows. Kelly twisted her upper body slightly and turned her face into the warmth. She let out a contended sigh.

“You’re like a cat,” Alex commented, her pencil scratching against newspaper.

Her brows furrow in confusion. “What?”

“You’re like a cat,” the redhead repeated. “You always find the sun.”

Kelly cracked an eye open. “Because I’m always cold.”

“A fact I learned the hard way.”

The brunette lifted her left foot and gently poked the other woman in the ribs with her toes, causing Alex to yelp and jerk her body to the side. “Don’t blame me for your stupid ‘no socks in bed’ rule!” She poked Alex again, giggling.

“Hey now!”

Alex grabbed the offending foot and held tight. In response, Kelly turned her right ankle towards Alex’s stomach and wiggled her toes. Laughing and sucking in her stomach to avoid the ticklish contact, Alex grabbed Kelly’s other ankle. The pair continued the playful back and forth until Kelly stilled her legs and held up her hands in surrender. Their laughter quieted but the wide smiles and bright eyes remained.

“You know how else you’re like a cat?” Alex kissed the top of a sock-clad foot before placing them back in her lap. Kelly tilted her head to the side, waiting for the answer. “You purr when you’re happy.”

Without a word, Kelly stood and reached for the seat of Alex’s chair, shifting it away from the table and angling it more squarely in front of her. She then straddled her girlfriend’s lap. Alex’s hands automatically wrapped around Kelly’s waist, her fingers brushing against the soft skin under her long-sleeved shirt.

Kelly’s forearms rested on Alex’s shoulders as she lightly scratched at the short hair at the nape of her neck. Her gaze repeatedly darted between Alex’s eyes and lips. Slowly, she dipped her head and pressed their lips together. It didn’t take long for the series of small kisses to become more heated. Lips, tongues and hands worked together in harmony between them.

There was a knock at the door.

“Go away,” Alex growled against Kelly’s lips before kissing her again.

The knock sounded again.

Kelly sat back, dodging her girlfriend’s mouth when she tried to chase her lips. “You should answer the door, Alex.”

Alex’s hands inched up Kelly’s back, the sunshine warming her skin through the thin cotton. “It’s probably just Mrs. Thayer from down the hall. She promised baked goods this weekend.” She leaned forward and kissed along Kelly’s exposed collarbones. “She should know better than to stop by at nine on a Sunday though.”

“That doesn’t give you permission to be rude.” The brunette carefully extracted the hands from under her shirt. “We can continue this is a few minutes. I promise.”

The third knock was accompanied by a muffled voice. “Alex?”

“Oh no!” Alex whipped around to face the door, jostling Kelly and causing her to have to grip the table to stop herself from falling to the floor. “Up up up!”

Kelly scrambled off her girlfriend’s lap and gave her a worried expression. “Alex, what’s—”

“I’m so sorry!” Alex whispered with wide eyes. She jogged across the room, running a hand through her hair and taking a deep breath before opening the door. “Mom!”

As Alex was drawn into a hug, she heard a quiet “Oh shit” from across the room, followed by the sound of Kelly dropping into a chair.

Eliza held her daughter at arm’s length and surveyed her appearance. “You forgot.” Hearing the rustle of a newspaper, she glanced over Alex’s shoulder. “And you have someone over.”

“Yes, I do.” Alex felt the tips of her ears burn. “I, uh, I thought you were in town next weekend.”

Eliza adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder and folded her hands in front of her. “I knew I should’ve reminded you. I’ll leave you two be.” She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

“No, Mom. It’s okay. Just give us a minute. Please?”

“Of course.”

Alex ushered her mother inside and shut the apartment door. Holding up her index finger, she gave Eliza a small smile before leading Kelly up to the bedroom space. The moment they were around the corner and out of view, Alex gave her girlfriend’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze and kissed her cheek. “I forgot we made breakfast plans. I’m sorry.”

“This is not how I wanted to meet your mother, Alex!” Kelly whispered with low-level panic evident in her tone. “This is not what I wanted to be wearing when I met your mother!” She gestured wildly, indicating her pajamas and lack of makeup. 

Interlacing their fingers, Alex dropped her gaze to the floor. “Look,” she took a breath and lifted her chin to make eye contact, “I know this isn’t ideal but … you’re beautiful and you’re important to me and my mom is going to adore you. Just. Like. This.” She punctuated her final words with a series of barely-there kisses.

Kelly rolled her eyes. “Alex …”

“I mean it. You don’t need the perfect wardrobe or the perfect makeup. I know it’s a little awkward, but this is us and my mom will understand that.” This time, she kissed the tip of Kelly’s nose and rested their foreheads together.

A teasing smile played across the brunette’s lips. “That promise we made before your mom showed up? You owe me big time now!” She tickled Alex’s stomach, causing them both to burst out laughing. “And don’t think I won’t collect.”

Alex cupped Kelly’s face and fixed her with a serious stare. “Let’s do this?”

Kelly held Alex’s wrists and nodded. “Let’s do this.” They shared a long, reassuring kiss.

The women returned to the living room hand in hand, shy smiles gracing their faces. Eliza stood from the armchair and met them in front of the fireplace.

“Kelly, this is my mother, Eliza Danvers.” Alex placed her hand to the small of Kelly’s back and moved her thumb in comforting circles. “Mom, this is Kelly Olsen. My girlfriend.”

Eliza extended her arms for a hug. “May I?” she asked.

Caught off-guard, Kelly blinked before taking a step forward into the embrace. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Danvers. Sorry about the pajamas. I’m usually dressed more appropriately when I meet a parent for the first time.”

“First of all, it’s Eliza. Secondly, none of that matters to me. I’m more interested in the happiness between you two.”

Alex bumped her shoulder against Kelly’s. “Told you,” she whispered in her ear. Kelly nudged her back.

“Olsen?” Eliza asked, retaking her seat in the armchair. “As in …?”

“I’m James’s little sister, yes,” Kelly finished. “The second Olsen to date one of your daughters.”

Sitting next to each other on the couch, Kelly automatically placed a hand on Alex’s knee, which Alex automatically covered with her own. Eliza smiled warmly at the gesture.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted any plans you girls may have had.”

“You haven’t. We were trying to decide what to do with our day right before you showed up.” Kelly turned her head to Alex. “That said, the blame falls to this one for forgetting.” She kissed the redhead’s cheek and patted her knee.

“I’ve been a bit … distracted lately. Sorry, Mom.” Her response was sheepish, and she couldn’t hide the blush warming her skin. “Did you, uh, want something for breakfast? We’ve only got cereal but there’s a restaurant down the street that does an amazing brunch. Kel and I can get changed real quick.”

Eliza glanced over at the bowls, mugs and newspaper spread out on the table. “Actually,” she said with a smile, “Cereal, coffee and conversation are perfect. Just like when you were a little girl. Before the surly teenage years started.”

Kelly’s eyebrows shot up. “Can the conversation please be about the surly teenage years?”


	3. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex notices Kelly struggling and takes her up to the roof of Kara's building to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after episode 4x22 "The Quest for Peace"

The Super Friends had spent Memorial Day at Kara’s apartment. There was a grill set up on the balcony, games set up in the living room and baseball playing on the TV. Even in the oversized loft, the voices and ruckus of the small group could be deafening.

Alex and Kelly had, of course, arrived together. Kelly had laughed and smiled at all the right moments, for hours, but Alex could tell something was the tiniest bit … off. Her laughter sounded forced and her smile never fully reached her eyes.

Exiting the bathroom, Alex started to make her way back to the living room for a new game of Cards Against Humanity when she caught sight of her girlfriend out on the balcony.

“Hey, Kara.” Alex approached her sister at the kitchen island where she was making a new pitcher of margaritas. “Can you see if anyone’s on the roof?”

Kara tilted her head to the ceiling and slid her glasses down her nose. “Nope, looks clear.”

Alex leaned against the wooden surface and crossed her arms over her chest, watching through the window as Kelly stared out at the skyline. Her focus shifted at the sound of Kara’s voice.

“Everything okay?”

“We’ll be back in a little bit.” She pushed off the island with a sad smile and headed for the balcony.

Alex stepped outside and stopped a few feet from her girlfriend. Kelly’s stomach was pressed against the railing, her fingers wrapped tight around the metal. The setting sun cast an orange glow over her dark skin and Alex couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of the scene in front of her. Until Kelly turned and looked at her, her brown eyes glossy with unshed tears.

“Wanna get out of here?” Kelly nodded and reached for Alex’s outstretched hand.

==

Alex sat on the ground, with her back resting against the brick wall of the stairwell entrance. Kelly sat between her knees, her back pressed against Alex’s chest. They both had their hands in the pocket of Kelly’s hoodie, attempting to keep warm in the chilly night air.

They’d watched the sun set in silence. As much as Alex wanted to start the conversation the moment they stepped out of the stairwell into the open air, she resisted. While they hadn’t known each other all that long, Alex knew she and Kelly had similar personalities when it came to opening up about sensitive, personal topics. Quiet support spoke volumes when compared to a litany of probing questions.

Feeling Kelly take a deep breath, Alex pressed a kiss to her temple. “You can let your guard down. It’s just the two of us.”

That was all it took for the tears to start. Kelly’s chin dropped to her chest as great sobs wracked her small frame. Alex pulled her hands free of her girlfriend’s hoodie and wrapped her arms tight around her middle, fighting back tears of her own.

When Kelly’s tears finally subsided several minutes later, she took several deep breaths and wiped roughly at her eyes and cheeks. “Sorry,” she sighed, her voice rough with emotion.

Alex kissed the back of her neck before resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “I’m the one that should be sorry. For not bringing you up here sooner.”

“I was that obvious, huh?”

“Not if you didn’t know.” Alex folded Kelly’s hands between her own. “But I knew.”

Kelly leaned back, snuggling deeper into her girlfriend’s body. “Memorial Day doesn’t usually hit me this hard. I don’t know why it did this year.”

Silence fell between them again as a breeze caused them both to shiver.

“I miss her, Alex.” She cleared her throat. “A lot.”

Alex traced the lines of Kelly’s palms. “I know you do. And, when you’re ready, I want to learn all about her.”

“Yeah?” Kelly shifted in Alex’s arms so they were facing each other.

Using the pads of her thumbs, Alex gently wiped away the tear tracks staining her girlfriend’s cheeks. “Of course I do. She’s a part of you and I want to know everything about you, Kelly.”

Kelly brushed their lips together before hugging Alex and nuzzling against her neck. “That means more than you’ll ever know. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Alex replied, hugging Kelly tighter.


	4. Adorkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is fascinated by Alex's glasses.

Kelly had only seen Alex wear her glasses a few times in the months they’d been together.

The first time had been a fluke. She had dropped by Alex’s apartment unexpectedly and was met by the bespectacled redhead. Alex immediately pushed her glasses on top of her head and invited Kelly inside.

The second time came with an explanation. “I had LASIK surgery when I joined the DEO but sometimes, after long days at the microscope and computers the glasses help my eyes relax if I want to read.”

The third time was planned. The women were sharing a quiet night at Alex’s apartment. The latest issues of _The Journal of Exobiology_ and _Molecular Xenobiology_ sat on the coffee table next to a pad of sticky notes, a pair of highlighters and a fine point marker.

“A night of light reading ahead, I see,” Kelly quipped as she took a seat at one end of the couch, adjusting the pillow behind her back.

“A director’s job is never done.” Alex let out a dramatic sigh as she leaned over the couch and tapped the cover of the book sitting in Kelly’s lap before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. “I don’t even remember the last time I read a book for pleasure. I envy you.”

Alex walked up to the bedroom and retrieved her glasses from the drawer of her nightstand. Returning to the living room, she made herself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch, stretching her legs out next to her girlfriend’s.

Kelly pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it out between them, taking the opportunity to tickle the bottoms of the other woman’s feet in the process.

“Hey!” Alex warned as she glared at the brunette over the top of her dark-rimmed glasses. “Have you already forgotten about that bruise you ended up with the last time you tickled my feet?”

She received a teasing smirk and a small shrug in response. “I figured it was worth the risk.”

“Uh huh.” Alex adjusted her glasses with a scrunch of her nose and opened one of the journals.

As the evening wore on, Kelly found herself focusing on her girlfriend far more than she was focusing on her novel. In fact, she hadn’t made it more than a chapter in several hours and she prided herself on being a fairly fast reader.

There was just something about Alex that demanded her attention though. She would mumble to herself while making copious notes, both in the margins of the article and on sticky notes she stuck to the pages. Her tongue would poke out between her lips in concentration when she wasn’t chewing on the end of a highlighter or tapping it against her chin.

The habit Kelly found herself fascinated by the most though was the way Alex adjusted her glasses. She didn’t push them up by the corner like Kara did. She didn’t even use a finger in the middle of the bridge. Instead, Alex merely wriggled and scrunched her nose when the frames slipped. Every time. Kelly had never seen anything like it.

Tapping her foot against her girlfriend’s leg, Kelly smiled when Alex looked up from her journal. She smiled wider when Alex unconsciously scrunched her nose.

“What?” Alex asked, a highlighter dangling from the corner of her mouth.

Kelly closed her book and placed it on the coffee table. She scooted towards the middle of the couch, fitting herself between her girlfriend’s legs. “Do you have magical powers you haven’t told me about?”

Alex removed the highlighter from her mouth as a confused frown settled in its place. “Nooo,” she drew out the word with a questioning inflection at the end.

“Are you sure?” The brunette removed the journals and other items from the redhead’s lap and dropped them on the floor next to the couch. “Because every time you wiggle your nose, I expect something to magically appear or disappear.”

“When I … wiggle my nose?”

Nodding, Kelly lifted to her knees and braced her hands on the arm of the couch on either side of Alex’s body. She kissed the tip of her nose. “Every time your glasses slip. It’s equal parts adorable, endearing and dorky.”

A shy smile spread across Alex’s face. “Adorkably endearing?”

Kelly nodded again and leaned in for a kiss. “Very much so.”

Alex shifted her weight along the length of the couch, holding Kelly against her with a hand on the smaller woman’s back. She started to remove her glasses but stopped when Kelly grabbed her wrist. “Leave them on.”

“I’ve told you they’re just reading glasses, Kel.”

“I know,” Kelly whispered against her lips. “You can read my fine print tonight.”


	5. The Bitter Taste of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bumps into a familiar face at a coffee shop.

The bell above the door chimed as Alex and Kelly walked into the coffee shop. They queued up behind a dozen other people already waiting in line.

Slipping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, Alex brought Kelly closer and kissed her temple. “It smells amazing in here.”

Kelly looked up and smiled. “I told you. They make the absolute best cinnamon rolls. And banana bread. And cranberry muffins.”

“So … everything is the absolute best?” Alex teased.

Playfully punching the redhead’s shoulder, Kelly rolled her eyes. “Quiet, you.”

Alex pulled her into a tight hug and moved them a few steps forward in line. “Make me,” she whispered against the brunette’s ear.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kelly whispered back, placing a hand on her cheek and drawing her down into a warm kiss.

“Danvers?”

The sound of the unexpected, yet familiar, voice caused Alex to take a step back from Kelly. She brought a hand to her mouth, not so subtly drawing a finger over her lips. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, she rocked back on her heels. “Hey … Maggie,” she said with an awkward smile.

Kelly made brief eye contact with her girlfriend before turning around to face the woman approaching them. She rested a reassuring hand on the leather-clad elbow next to her.

Alex cleared her throat. “I, uh, I thought you moved to Central City.”

The trio shuffled a few steps forward.

“I did. Just here for the weekend with Caroline.” Maggie tilted her head to indicate the tall blonde woman pouring cream into her coffee cup at the pick-up table.

“Your hair is longer,” Alex commented, gesturing to the loose braid hanging over Maggie’s shoulder.

“Yours is shorter. I like it.”

Alex felt a blush creep up her neck at the compliment and dropped her gaze to the floor. Running a hand through her hair, she lifted her head and met Maggie’s brown eyes. A gentle tug on her arm brought her attention back to Kelly.

“Oh, sorry. Kelly, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is Kelly.”

The women shook hands and exchanged tight smiles. “Nice to meet you,” Kelly offered. “Alex has told me a few stories.”

Maggie put her hands on her hips and nodded, the corners of her mouth shifting downward. “I’m sure she has.”

Before the conversation could continue, Caroline approached the group, taking Maggie’s hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yup.” The women turned towards the exit. “See you around, Danvers,” she added over her shoulder.

“Hey, Maggie!” Alex raised her voice slightly, taking a few steps forward. “It was good to see you again and well … don’t be a stranger, yeah?”

The small brunette exhaled a huff of a laugh. “I already got my passport, Alex. I’m good.” She paused. “Take care of yourself.” Without another look back, Maggie and Caroline left the coffee shop, the bell ringing as the door closed behind them.

“Next!” Alex barely heard the barista’s voice through the thoughts and memories clouding her mind. The meeting had caught her off-guard but, no matter how many times she had played out such a scenario in her mind over the last eighteen months, she had never expected it to happen like it had. She felt a stone settle in the pit of her stomach knowing she deserved the reaction Maggie had given her, yet it didn’t make her heart hurt any less.

“Alex?” Kelly’s soft voice sounded next to her shoulder. “Sweetie, it’s almost our turn. What did you want?”

Alex turned around, looking at the ceiling and wiping at her eyes to prevent the tears she could feel attempting to surface. “Oh, uh, coffee … and whatever pastries you want to share.”

Kelly brushed Alex’s hair behind her ear. “You okay?”

Twisting her lips to the side, Alex shook her head. “I don’t know if that wound will ever fully heal into a scar,” she replied, her voice cracking.

“I promise it will. One day.” Kelly held eye contact. “I also promise I’ll be there every step of the way to help you heal.”

Pulling the brunette into a hug, Alex sighed against her shoulder. “Can we order all the muffins and cinnamon rolls?”

Kelly let out a quiet laugh as she made her way to the counter. “If that’s what will help at this moment in time, absolutely.”


	6. Convince Me Otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly has a frustrating day at work.

“Perfect timing,” Alex greeted as Kelly entered the apartment. “Dinner will be out of the oven in a few minutes.”

Kelly dropped her purse into the armchair and slumped onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Leaning her head back, she covered her eyes with her hands and sighed again. “Would it be poor form to quit my job?”

“Considering you’ve only been there a month I would say yes.” She opened the oven door and removed a casserole dish, sitting it on the stovetop and tossing the oven mitts on the island.

“Lame excuse.”

Alex moved to stand behind the couch. She bent over and kissed Kelly’s forehead before passing her a very full glass of wine. Kelly downed half the glass in a single swallow.

“Rough day?” Alex asked when her girlfriend rested her head on the back of the couch again.

Kelly stared at Alex’s sympathetic gaze before answering. “What’s the point of seeking professional help if you’re going to resist my advice and recommendations at every turn? He’s not even bothering to make an effort.”

Gently scratching her fingers against Kelly’s scalp, Alex released a sigh of her own. “Is he truly resisting you or is he merely making slower progress than you’d like to see? Maybe he’s just as frustrated as you are.”

“No, he’s resisting.” Kelly sat up and took another sip of wine. Alex took the opportunity to start massaging her shoulders. “I’m trying to set him up for success by creating a decision tree to help with some of his issues, but he’s made it clear he doesn’t like the idea.”

Alex pressed her thumbs more firmly into a knot just to the left of the brunette’s neck. Kelly let out a low moan as her chin dropped to her chest. Silence fell between them as Alex continued working on the tight muscles of Kelly’s shoulders.

Minutes passed before Alex spoke. “Well, if the decision tree isn’t working, you’ll need to think of something else. Maybe the two of you can create something together that he’ll buy into.”

“I know.”

“I know you know.” Alex gave Kelly’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m just frustrated because I haven’t found a rhythm with him yet.” Kelly turned around, tucking her feet under her and crossing her arms along the back of the couch.

Alex ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair several times. “You’ll get there. I have faith in your awesome therapist skills.”

Kelly let out a small chuckle and couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Awesome, huh?”

Tilting her head to the side, Alex narrowed her gaze and studied the woman in front of her. “Super awesome? Incredibly awesome?” She bent down and pressed a kiss to Kelly’s lips. “There are options. One more awesome than the next.”

Kelly affectionately rolled her eyes and Alex kissed her again. She interlaced their fingers together. “Thank you.”

“May I interest you in another glass of wine? Perhaps some extra cheesy mac and cheese?” Alex tugged on Kelly’s arms, a wide grin splitting her face.

Tugging back, Kelly matched her smile. “You may interest me in both.”

“Then climb on over the couch and sit at the table.”

A bright laugh sounded. “I am not climbing over the back of the couch, Alex!”

Alex’s eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows. “You know you want to, now that I suggested it.”

Kelly kicked her shoes off and stood, rolling her shoulders several times. “I didn’t realize how much tension I was carrying until you worked those knots out.” She picked up her empty wine glass from the coffee table before making her way over to the kitchen island to refill it.

Alex glanced over her shoulder as she pulled two plates out of the cupboard above the sink. “Maybe I’ll give you a full body massage later.”

“You may interest me in that. For sure.”

“Good.” Alex set the plates on the table and took her seat. “By the time I’m done, you’re going to be so completely relaxed you won’t even remember what you were frustrated about in the first place.”

Kelly drew Alex into a warm, affectionate kiss. “I can’t wait.”


	7. Feels Like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of moments set approx. 1-3 months into Alex & Kelly's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured song: "Feels Like Love" by Vince Gill (listen to it on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5cZoGjEO92OA1Navo4iY8X))

_Look what my heart has gotten into_  
_The sweetest gift I ever knew_  
_It’s even better than my favorite shoes_  
_Look what my heart has found in you_

“Where did you say we were going?” Kelly switched the phone to her left ear and held it in place with her shoulder as she looked through the clothes hanging in her closet.

_“I didn’t because it’s a surprise.”_

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” Kelly replied.

_“Just wear something comfortable and make sure you have your sunglasses.”_

At Alex’s suggestion, she abandoned the closet and opened a dresser drawer. She pulled out a V-neck shirt and a well-worn pair of skinny jeans, tossing them onto her bed. “A woman of mystery,” she teased.

Alex’s voice took on a teasing tone of its own. _“I’ve heard that’s an appealing personality trait.”_

“It is.”

_“Good. I’ll pick you up in about twenty minutes. Unless you need more time?”_

Kelly buttoned her jeans and sat on the bed, holding her phone against her right ear. “I just need to finish getting dressed, which is a more involved process while talking to you.”

 _“There is a function called speaker phone that may be useful in this situation.”_ Kelly could hear Alex smiling.

“But then I feel like I’m yelling and it’s more awkward than trying to get dressed with a phone against my ear.”

_“I’m fine with you partially dressed—”_

Kelly cut her off with a laugh. “Twenty minutes.”

When Alex arrived at Kelly’s apartment, she had a motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm and was holding a second helmet and a leather jacket in the other. “Thought we’d go for a ride through the desert.”

“I’ll be honest, Alex,” Kelly started, taking a step back to let her girlfriend in. “I’m not the biggest fan of motorcycles. They make me nervous.”

“Oh, well, that’s okay. I don’t want to force anything on you if you’re not comfortable.” Alex set the helmets and jacket on the couch. “A car will still get us from point A to point B.”

Seeing the look of disappointment on the redhead’s face, Kelly bit her lower lip and stared at the helmets, her hands on her hips. “What type of bike is it?”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Alex’s mouth. “It’s a Yamaha FJR1300. Comfortable for you as a passenger with a sleek enough design to keep me happy.” She took a step forward and touched Kelly’s elbow, trailing her fingers along her forearm until their hands joined. “And I’m already thinking of ways to alter the route to avoid some of the more winding roads. It’ll be extra safe, I promise.”

Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

“Yeah?” Alex’s eyes lit up. When the brunette nodded, Alex kissed her, smiling against her lips.

Picking up the leather jacket from the couch, Alex held it in front of her as Kelly slipped her arms into the sleeves. She zipped it up and kissed her girlfriend again. “I’m even letting you wear my favorite jacket and I never let anyone wear my favorite jacket.”

“I’m putting all my trust in you, Alex. Don’t give me a reason to regret it.” Kelly felt herself relax when she made eye contact with the other woman. Alex’s expression was equal parts calming, understanding and protective. “Not that I can ever imagine regretting anything with you,” she added, leaning in for a kiss.

 

_Feels like sunshine, feels like rain_  
_Lord it feels like love finally called my name_  
_I want to jump and shout, I want to sing and dance_  
_Lord it feels like love wants a second chance_

Jogging together was an activity the women tried to do together whenever possible. Not only was it a good stress reliever for both, but they enjoyed the people watching and casual conversations that came with the simple exercise. It would even bring out their competitive natures from time to time. On the rare occasion they had the same morning off, they would drive to the suburbs and go trail running in one of the larger parks.

When they had left Alex’s apartment an hour ago, the sun was bright and there was a gentle breeze. Now that they were a mile onto the trail, the sky was turning overcast and the wind was picking up.

“I thought it wasn’t supposed to rain until this afternoon,” Alex commented, looking up as the sun disappeared behind heavy clouds.

Kelly glanced at her watch and waved off the concern. “We have a solid two hours, which is more than enough time to finish the loop and drive home.”

At that moment, the rain started.

Alex stopped and held her palms up. What started as a light sprinkle quickly increased into a moderate shower. “Seriously?”

Turning around, Kelly continued jogging in place. “Are you seriously going to call it quits because of a little rain, Danvers?”

“This is more than a little rain, Kel,” Alex countered as she ran her hands through her wet hair, brushing it off her forehead.

“Maybe so but I will forever tease you if you bail on me now because I’m finishing the loop.” She raised an eyebrow when Alex rested her hands on her hips in response. “In fact, I think I’ll run an extra loop just for fun.”

“You would.”

Kelly smirked. “See you back at the car … wimp.” She tossed the last word over her shoulder as she headed down the trail again.

Alex’s jaw dropped open as she watched Kelly jog away. Tossing the hood of her sleeveless sweatshirt over her head, she took off and passed her girlfriend at a near sprint. “Pick up the pace, Olsen! I’m not staying out in this any longer than I have to.”

 

_Look what my heart can clearly see_  
_How much I crave your company_  
_A true companion I will always be_  
_Look what my heart has done to me_

Alex rested her forearms against the railing of the balcony and watched the traffic on the streets below. Even in the middle of the night the city was full of activity. She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the sliding door opening.

“I don’t like waking up in an empty bed,” Kelly said quietly, settling against the railing a few feet away.

“And I don’t like waking you up when I can’t sleep,” Alex quipped in return.

Kelly gave her a small smile and knowing nod. Moving closer, she kissed Alex’s shoulder. “Bad dream or overactive brain?”

“Brain.”

“I’m here if you want to talk.” She reached out for Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

Alex silently studied their joined hands. Kelly’s touch was warm and reassuring. When her gaze shifted up, she was met by Kelly’s equally warm and reassuring brown eyes. The comfort she felt with this woman was undeniable.

“I love you.” The words were quiet but sincere. A faint blush colored her cheeks at the shy smile she received in response. “I know it’s early and I don’t expect a response, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and … I love you. At first, I was confused because love feels different to me this time, but it feels right. I don’t know how to put it into words other than saying it feels different.”

Kelly brushed her thumb over the back of Alex’s hand. “Good different?”

A chuckle sounded from deep in Alex’s throat as she bent down and placed a soft kiss against her girlfriend’s lips. “The kind of different that keeps me up at night because my brain won’t stop thinking about my future with you. The kind of different that calms my fears because I know we can compromise without losing part of ourselves. The kind of different that makes me want to tell you I love you at three in the morning because it would hurt my heart not to.”

They shared another kiss. One that was deeper on a physical level and an emotional level. When they pulled back, both women had bright smiles and tears forming in their eyes.

“And, uh … what if I feel the same way?” Kelly settled her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her closer. “Because I do.”

“I suppose that’s allowed,” the redhead teased, the corner of her mouth curling into a smirk.

Kelly stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Alex’s ear, “I love you.”

Alex smoothed her palms along Kelly’s ribcage and pressed their lips together. “Guess we’re stuck with each other now, huh?”

“You’re the second chance I didn’t expect to find, Alex, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

Taking a step back, Alex laced their fingers together. “Except you’d probably rather be in bed. Sleeping.”

“Well, yes.” The brunette playfully wrinkled her nose and tilted her head. “But not for that reason.”

 

_Feels like sunshine, feels like rain_  
_Lord it feels like love finally called my name_  
_I want to jump and shout, I want to sing and dance_  
_Lord it feels like love wants a second chance_

“I love the beach.” Kelly finished applying sunblock to her girlfriend’s back and re-fastened Alex’s bikini top before wiping her hands on the towel draped over the beach chair next to her.

Alex sat up and rested her arms on her bent knees. “Yeah, it’s pretty great.”

“I know you’re not a fan of the big crowds so thanks for tolerating them today.” Kelly watched as Alex scanned the surrounding groups of people from behind her sunglasses.

The redhead smirked. “You’re worth it.” She patted the towel in front of her, allowing Kelly to get comfortable before wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. “We should go to Midvale sometime. The beach is far less crowded.”

Kelly chuckled. “You want to spend our first weekend trip together visiting your mom?”

“I mean, we don’t have to stay at the house. There are plenty of bed and breakfast places to choose from. But Mom doesn’t have an issue with houseguests or … sleeping arrangements or anything like that.”

“We could share a bed? In your mother’s house? Scandalous!”

Alex tickled the bare skin of Kelly’s stomach. “I can request the couch if you’d prefer it.”

Turning around, Kelly settled her legs on either side of the other woman’s hips. She traced a finger along the freckles covering her girlfriend’s cheeks, showing more prominently from the sun and her lack of makeup. “No, let’s do it.”

“You’re sure? We can go somewhere else first, if you want.” Alex idly ran her hands over Kelly’s thighs and knees.

“Positive.” Kelly kissed the tip of her nose. “The next long weekend we have, let’s go to Midvale.”

 

_Looks like my heart has become_  
_The safest place for us to run_  
_I’ll be here for you when the day is done_  
_Looks like my heart has found someone_

“Happy birthday, baby,” Alex whispered against the shell of her girlfriend’s ear.

Kelly melted further into Alex’s body, closing her eyes with a contented sigh. “This is exactly what I needed tonight.”

Candlelight flickered in the dark bathroom as the pair sat in the bathtub together, surrounded by copious amounts of bubbles. Alex brought her wine glass to her lips and took a sip.

“I know you don’t ‘do’ birthdays, but I couldn’t not celebrate somehow.” She took another sip before placing the glass on the tiled floor.

“I’ll admit to a bit of disappointment when you didn’t acknowledge it this morning but you more than made up for it with the flowers at my office and the drop-in for lunch. This is the perfect icing on the cake.” Kelly turned her head to the side and kissed the redhead’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Alex shifted her position enough to be able to kiss her girlfriend full on the lips. “Did you honestly think I would forget?”

Her expression turned sheepish. “I told you not to bother … so maybe? I don’t know.”

“I’m smart enough to know that ‘don’t make a big deal out of it’ is your code for simple acknowledgement, nothing extravagant.” Alex winked. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t want you to sweat it out for a few hours though.”

Kelly leaned in for a kiss. “I love you, you stinker.”

“Ditto,” Alex murmured against her lips.

Water lapped at the sides of the tub as their kissing intensified and hands started to wander over bare skin. They eventually parted when their movements caused water to slosh onto the rug.

“Shit,” Kelly giggled as she ran a finger over her lower lip.

Alex picked up the wine glass and inspected the dark red liquid. “The wine remains bubble free!” she declared, taking a sip. She passed the glass to Kelly before nuzzling against her neck and kissing the underside of her jaw. “And once we’re bubble free, I have one more surprise planned.”

 

_Feels like sunshine, feels like rain_  
_Lord it feels like love finally called my name_  
_I want to jump and shout, I want to sing and dance_  
_Lord it feels like love wants a second chance_

Alex gave the bartender her order before looking at her with a quizzical expression. “I said I had this round. I can carry four drinks, Kara.”

“I know. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.” The blonde slid onto an empty stool as Alex rested her back against the bar.

Alex’s gaze flitted between her sister and her girlfriend. Kelly and James were sitting at a booth on the opposite side of the room. She was talking animatedly about something while he listened and ate a few fries from the plate in the middle of the table.

“I’m glad Kelly came into our lives,” Kara paused. “Your life.”

Returning her attention to her sister, Alex blushed slightly and smiled. “Me too. She’s the second chance I didn’t think I’d ever experience. One that I didn’t think I deserved after the guilt I felt over the breakup with Maggie.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, Alex. You and Kelly included.”

Kelly happened to glance their direction. She gave them a small wave and Alex returned the gesture. James rolled his eyes and Kelly tossed a fry at his chest. The sisters chuckled.

“She’s not … Kelly’s not what I expected. In the best way possible,” she rushed to add. “There’s a level of trust and respect and understanding between us that I’ve never felt before.”

Kara touched her sister’s elbow. “You had a friendship first. An open and honest friendship.”

Alex took a deep breath and leveled the younger woman with a serious expression. “Don’t let me screw this one up, Kar. She’s the one and we both know it.”

The bartender set four glasses down on the bar next to them. Alex pulled a pair of bills from her wallet and handed them over. “Keep the change.”

“Hi,” Kelly said when they returned to the booth and sat back down. Alex immediately placed a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kelly’s eyes slowly fluttered open after. “What was that for?”

Alex’s thumb brushed over dark skin and full lips. “Do I need a reason?”

“No,” Kelly replied, “of course not—”

The redhead cut her off with another kiss. “Good, because I love you and I want everyone to know how happy I am about that fact.”


	8. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly receive their first piece of mail as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something of a companion piece to "[Easy Like Sunday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910471/chapters/45099640)", taking place a few weeks later.

Alex opened the door to her building and allowed Kelly to walk through before following her. “And they say chivalry is dead,” Kelly commented as she passed, lightly trailing her fingers along Alex’s arm.

“Never, milady,” Alex replied with a laugh. She unlocked her mailbox and withdrew a stack of envelopes before crossing the lobby to the elevator.

Kelly pressed the call button. “Who still gets that much actual mail?”

“Me?” They stepped into the elevator and Alex leaned against the back wall. “This is more than usual since we’ve been at your place for a couple nights.”

“My fault, huh?”

The women held eye contact before Alex’s focus shifted to her girlfriend’s mouth. She leaned down and gave her a quick peck. “Yes. You’re the one that wanted a change of venue.”

“Then I’m glad we’re having dinner here before the lobby is filled with mail for Alex Danvers.”

The redhead’s gaze narrowed. “Are you mocking me with a Harry Potter reference?”

“Perhaps. I. Am.” Each of Kelly’s words was punctuated with a kiss.

Alex smiled and pulled the brunette closer with a playful tug on the front of her shirt. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I’m an excellent kisser.” To prove her point, Kelly drew Alex into a kiss with a hand on the back of her neck. The elevator door slid open, but the women were oblivious, lost in their moment together.

Catching sight of the movement out of the corner of her eye, Alex stuck her foot out to catch the door. She took a deep breath when they parted, nodding her head in agreement. “That’s definitely near the top of the list, yes.”

Once they were in the apartment, Alex flipped through her mail while Kelly started unpacking the Thai food they had picked up on the way home.

Alex let out a surprised hum and held a green envelope out at arm’s length.

“What?” Kelly asked, licking sauce off her thumb.

“It’s for you.” She adjusted the position of the envelope so Kelly could see the writing of the front. _Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen._

Wiping her hand on her jeans first, Kelly took the envelope and flipped it over, looking for a return address. “We’ve only been together a month. Who’s sending us joint mail already?”

“That would be Eliza Danvers.” Alex tapped the envelope. “Open it.”

She showed Alex the front, which was emblazoned with a bold rainbow striped heart, before reading the contents aloud.

_Alex & Kelly –_

_You are brave, beautiful women that I’m proud to know. Being exactly who you are is exactly perfect, every day of the year._

_Happy Pride!_

_Love you both,_

_Mom_

“Your mom is the sweetest,” Kelly commented with a wide smile.

“You’ll think she’s even more sweet knowing she asked if it was okay to include you on the card.” Alex pulled her phone out of her back pocket and thumbed through several screens before passing it to the other woman. “See.”

“’I know you just started dating.’ Okay, that’s downright adorable.” Biting her bottom lip, Kelly’s brow furrowed slightly. “Would it be weird to call her to say thank you?”

Alex took her phone back and opened her contact list. “Not at all. She’ll think it’s equally adorable.” Hitting the call button, she put it on speaker and set the phone on the island.

_“Alexandra! How are you?”_

Alex silently gestured for Kelly to talk. “Actually, Eliza,” she said was a slightly waver to her voice, “it’s Kelly. I just wanted to thank you for the card.”

Eliza’s tone turned warm. _“You’re welcome, dear. I hope I didn’t overstep but Alex said it would be okay.”_

Kelly locked eyes with Alex and reached for her hand across the counter. “It was a perfect surprise.”


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly's first morning together.

Alex padded across the apartment and quietly knelt next to the bed where her girlfriend was still sleeping. Holding a mug of coffee up in front of her, she gently blew across the surface of the hot liquid, wafting the aroma in Kelly’s direction.

The brunette started to stir. Her nose twitched and her eyebrows furrowed. Alex blew across the rising steam again. Kelly let out a groan of protest and turned her face into the pillow as Alex set the mug on the nightstand.

“Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” Alex whispered against her ear.

“No thank you,” Kelly mumbled into the pillow.

Alex rested her hand on the other woman’s hip and chuckled. “Kelly Olsen is not a morning person. Noted.” She kissed the dark skin of her bare shoulder.

Kelly looked at Alex with a sleepy smile. “Only because we didn’t get much sleep last night.”

The redhead leaned forward and brushed their lips together. When they parted, a faint blush colored her cheeks. “Speaking of last night,” she paused to clear her throat, “I know it wasn’t exactly planned so I put a set of pajamas and a sweatshirt at the foot of the bed and there’s an extra toothbrush in the bathroom.”

Kelly reached out to touch her girlfriend’s cheek and drew her into another soft kiss. “Pajamas, toothbrush and coffee in bed? You know how to woo a woman, Alex.”

“I’m making breakfast, too. But we’re going to eat at the table instead of eating in bed.” She winked. “We’ll do that again later.”

Rolling onto her back, Kelly let out a loud laugh before pushing herself into a sitting position with the sheet held to her chest. Alex stood and handed Kelly her mug. Kelly breathed in the warmth of the coffee and took a sip.

“I was going to make eggs and hashbrowns … unless you’d prefer an omelet or pancakes. Your choice.”

“Eggs and hashbrowns are perfect. Just like you.”

Alex couldn’t contain a wide smile or the darker blush creeping up her neck. “Okay. I’m going to start breakfast.” She pressed their lips together, then kissed Kelly’s forehead. “Take your time, Sleeping Beauty.”

==

Kelly snaked her arms around Alex’s waist from behind, standing on her tiptoes to rest her chin on her shoulder. “Question.”

“Answer,” Alex replied, sliding eggs from the skillet onto the plate sitting next to the stove.

“Why are you in pj pants while I’m in running shorts?”

Alex turned in her girlfriend’s arms and took a few steps forward. When Kelly bumped against the kitchen island, Alex lifted her onto the counter, moving to stand between her knees. Kelly crossed her ankles behind Alex while Alex smoothed her palms up and down the dark skin of Kelly’s thighs.

“Because you have gorgeous legs that I can’t get enough of.” She kissed and nuzzled against the brunette’s neck.

The pair quickly melted together into a heavy make-out session with tongues slipping into mouths and fingers slipping under hems. Both were breathless when they eventually parted, foreheads resting together.

Kelly held Alex’s hands in her lap and glanced up at her girlfriend as best she could in their current position. “So I’m going to be that girl and ask if you’re okay with everything from last night.” She moved her fingers along the lines of Alex’s palms. “I know we already talked a little, but sometimes morning can be … different.”

Taking a step back, Alex brought Kelly’s hands up and kissed the knuckles. She lifted the other woman’s chin and held eye contact. “If you didn’t ask, I would have.” Her gaze softened and she smirked. “To answer your question, I am more than okay with everything. You?”

A shy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Ditto.”

“Good.” Alex moved her hands down Kelly’s legs and unhooked her ankles from behind her back. She helped Kelly down from the counter and gave her a series of light kisses. “Our eggs are getting cold and we have a very busy day of couch surfing ahead of us.”

Kelly picked up her plate and walked to the table. “I thought you had to work.”

Alex took a sip of her coffee, picking up her fork with the other hand. “Nope. I called in before you woke up and said I was staying home unless there was a major emergency. Spending Saturday with you – especially after last night – is far more important.”


	10. Supporting Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of the couch scene in episode 4x21 "Red Dawn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot on the heels of [thusspokebianca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusspokebianca/pseuds/thusspokebianca)'s lovely story [Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829083), I present my own version of what could've happened following the couch nap had Alex not been called away. Good things come from brainstorming sessions with your friends.

Alex jolted awake and sat up, sucking in a deep breath.

“Hey,” a soft voice sounded from the other end of the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“Weird dream. Or a weird memory? I’m not really sure what that was.” Alex scrubbed her hands over her face before resting her head against the back of the couch. She turned to her left and saw Kelly watching from a similar position. “I think it was about Kara, when we were growing up.”

Kelly closed the book that was resting on her chest and placed it on the coffee table. “The movie ended and I didn’t want to wake you up by starting another one so I raided your bookshelf,” she explained, “I hope that’s okay.”

Alex waved her off and closed her eyes. “Yeah, of course.”

“Your sister’s adopted, right?” The redhead nodded. “The emotions from today most likely manifested into your subconscious. What happened was a big deal, Alex. You need to keep talking, processing.”

They held eye contact, tired gazes sweeping over each other’s features in silence.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Alex rested her chin on top. “I came so close today, Kelly. So close.” The last two words were barely above a whisper.

“I know. And I know it hurts but, like I said, the wound will heal into a scar.”

There was a pause.

“Have you thought about having kids?”

Kelly turned sideways on the couch and crossed her legs in front of her, brushing her hair behind her ear with a nod. “We talked about it, yeah.”

“And?”

A sad smile formed on her lips. “Definitely two, maybe three. We were leaning towards a pregnancy for each of us but had considered adoption, too. Details to be determined when we reached that point,” she added with a light chuckle.

“Would you do it on your own? Am I crazy to want to do it on my own?”

Shifting forward, Kelly reached out and touched Alex’s forearm. “You’re going to be a great mom, Alex. By yourself or with a partner. All that matters is the love and learning you want to share with your child and that is something you have more than enough of. Not to mention the incredible support system surrounding you.” She gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Me included.”

Alex stared at the point of contact, feeling an electricity buzz through her arm from the touch.

Kelly withdrew her hand and looked at her watch. She stood and picked up her blazer from its place on the back of the armchair. “It’s almost three. I should go.”

“Stay.” Alex felt herself get shy suddenly. “I mean, we’ve already spent the day together. What’s a few more hours, right?”

She adjusted the bottom hem of her sweater. “You’re sure?”

Alex let out a giant yawn, covering her mouth and nodding. Kelly followed suit with a giant yawn of her own. “See, it’s a good idea. I don’t want you driving across town if you’re that tired.”

“Okay. I’ll stay.” She draped her blazer back over the armchair.

“Let me get you a real pillow and something more comfortable to sleep in.” She gestured towards the grey blanket on the back of the couch. “Is that good or do you want an extra one?”

“That should be fine. I curl into a tiny ball when I sleep.”

Alex playfully rolled her eyes. “I’ll grab an extra one, just in case.”

 

When Kelly exited the bathroom a short while later, Alex was tossing the couch pillows to the floor and spreading out the blankets. She paused her movements and took in Kelly’s appearance. As soft as the brunette had looked in her pale sweater, she looked even softer in one of Alex’s worn shirts and a pair of flannel pants. “You look more comfortable,” Alex said, shuffling past Kelly to change locations.

Idly playing with the cuffs of her borrowed Henley, Kelly looked up at Alex from her seat on the couch. She smiled. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“I, uh, usually leave the light on above the sink but can turn it off if it’ll bother you.”

“Is that so you don’t get lost in the middle of the night?” she teased.

Alex let out a small laugh. “Something like that.” She paused and twisted her lips to the side. “If you don’t need anything else, I guess this is good night. Officially.”

Kelly tilted her head to the side. “Night, Alex.”

“Night, Kelly.” Without hesitation or a second thought, Alex leaned down and kissed Kelly’s forehead. The reality of the gesture clicked the second her lips touched warm skin and she took a step back, eyes wide. “Shit, I’m sorry,” she immediately apologized as her cheeks flushed red.

Hazarding a glance at the woman in front of her, Alex noticed a blush in Kelly’s cheeks as well, along with a shy smile. “I shouldn’t have done that. It was inappropriate and crossed a line and I don’t know why it even happened.”

The rambling apology continued until Alex felt Kelly’s hand grab hers. “Alex,” Kelly gently tugged on Alex’s hand, “Alex, it’s okay.”

She let out a sigh and dropped her chin to her chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Come here.”

Kelly pulled Alex closer and wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug, resting her head against Alex’s stomach. Alex tentatively placed her hands on Kelly’s shoulders when she felt the hug tighten. They stayed like that for what felt, to Alex, like hours but was probably no more than a minute, maybe two. Kelly eventually loosened her grip and they removed themselves from each other’s personal space.

“Breakfast is my treat,” Kelly changed the subject, looking up at Alex’s nervous eyes with a warm, understanding expression.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” Alex was halfway to her bed before she turned around. “Good night, Kelly. Thanks for today.”

As Alex burrowed under the covers, she touched her fingers to her lips, still feeling the warmth of Kelly’s skin against them. Despite her embarrassment about the situation, she couldn’t help the smile that formed at the realization she would give anything to be able to do that again.


	11. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex storms out of Kelly's apartment.

Alex entered Kelly’s apartment in a huff, her boots heavy against the hardwood floor. She threw her helmet onto the couch and didn’t bother picking it up when it bounced off the cushions, coming to rest under the coffee table.

Hearing the commotion, Kelly poked her head out from the kitchen. “Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?”

Alex barely grunted a response. Kelly tried reaching for her arm as she walked by but was brushed off. The sound of the bedroom door slamming echoed through the small apartment. A few minutes later, Alex yanked the door back open, brushed past her girlfriend again and left, closing the front door harder than necessary.

Kelly stood in the middle of the hallway, shocked and bewildered about what had just transpired. She had seen Alex upset before, frustrated after a bad day, but this level of anger was new. Even when she was in a bad mood Alex always talked. She told Kelly what was bothering her, venting about the things she could and could not control. In the end, it helped lift a weight off her shoulders.

Kelly was careful not to push her, not to cross the unspoken line between girlfriend and therapist. She merely provided a listening ear and a sounding board for Alex to talk to. She offered advice when the opportunity presented itself and she nodded in agreement when Alex made a valid point.

Their relationship was built on a foundation of communication so to have Alex shut her out was unexpected … and disheartening.

Returning to the kitchen, Kelly picked up her phone from the counter and tapped the screen a few times before putting it to her ear. “Kara, hi,” she said in a flat tone, rubbing a hand against her temple. “Do you have any idea what’s going on with Alex?”

==

Kelly sat on the back steps of her building with her chin resting in her palm and her fingers drumming against her cheek. Kara had provided some details about Alex’s day and while her mood was justified, her behavior wasn’t.

She had assumed her girlfriend had gone running based on the tank top and leggings she had changed into before storming out of the apartment. Confirmation came from the fact that Alex’s motorcycle was sitting in its usual spot next to her car. It was small reassurance that Alex wasn’t speeding away to an unknown destination. Her feet could only take her so far.

Catching movement from the corner of her eye, Kelly stood and watched as Alex slowed from a jog to a walk. Their eyes met. Kelly folded her arms over her chest while Alex paused, pushing her hands through her hair to get the sweaty strands out of her face.

“Hey,” Alex greeted. She rested her hands on her hips in a defensive posture.

Kelly lifted a quizzical eyebrow. “Feel better?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah.” Alex wiped her forehead with the heel of her hand and went to climb the steps. Kelly stuck out an arm to stop her.

Kelly’s eyes were hard and her mouth was a thin line. “No. I won’t tolerate that kind of behavior in my home, Alex. Unless you’re ready to talk we’re staying out here.”

Alex stared at her girlfriend. When it was clear Kelly was holding her ground, Alex relented. Her eyes softened, she released a deep sigh and she backed away. Interlocking her fingers behind her head, she began pacing in front of the staircase.

“Kara told me some of what happened.”

The redhead abruptly stopped. “You talked to Kara?”

Kelly shrugged a shoulder and softened her posture as well, slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “What was I supposed to do, Alex?”

Alex paced silently for a few more minutes before sitting on the concrete walkway. She bent her knees and braced her arms behind her. “I’m sorry,” she apologized before her eyes skittered away, unable to look at her girlfriend for more than a second or two.

“This isn’t how we deal with things. You know that, I know that. We’ve been open with each other from day one and that can’t change.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” her voice was quiet but sincere. “Honestly, the anger and frustration caught up with me. I wasn’t managing it well.”

“And I noticed you acting a little more stressed than usual and didn’t do anything about it. I’m sorry.” Kelly kicked at a small stone and watched it bounce down the step, hit the walkway and roll into the grass.

Tilting her head to the side, Alex gave her girlfriend a mischievous smirk. “Well, we did do something about it every night this week--”

“But talking would’ve been more helpful.” Kelly let out a small chuckle. “Less enjoyable but more helpful.”

Alex joined in with a laugh of her own. “Fact.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “As shitty as my behavior was, Kel, I did what I thought was best for you.”

“How so?”

“I was just so …” she gestured as she tried to find the right words, “caught up in my head that I felt like I had to straighten myself out before I could be around you. In hindsight, I should’ve stayed at the DEO and beat the heavy bag or gone straight to the park to run or cancelled for tonight and stayed at my place.”

Kelly had moved closer to her girlfriend as she listened. She lowered herself to the ground, kneeling in front of Alex’s feet and wrapping her hands around Alex’s calves. “Why didn’t you?”

She sat up and reached for Kelly’s hands, sliding their fingers together. “Because you ground me and I knew you’d forgive me. Eventually.”

“I love you,” Kelly replied, simply. She tugged the other woman forward and kissed her.

“I love you, too,” Alex said, smoothing a finger across Kelly’s cheekbone. “And I’m sorry for being an ass.”

“Promise to try to avoid this behavior in the future?”

Alex drew her into another kiss. “I’ll do my very best as along as you promise to nag me to talk when you see the stress building up instead of just dragging me to bed.”

Kelly rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet, helping her girlfriend up as well. “Okay, yeah, that’s fair.”

Wrapping her arm around Kelly’s waist, Alex led them up the steps and into the building. “Let me take a quick shower then we can have a long conversation over dinner because whatever you were cooking smelled really good.”


	12. Any Day Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly expand their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured song: "Any Day Now" by Nathan Angelo (listen to it on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/37aL3Avy7rG4Kr16Hdo9Pz?si=ZqlnHO14T7C0-cFyyaCuIw))
> 
> This story is slightly different from previous song fics I've done. Instead of a direct interpretation of the lyrics, this story has an overall vibe based on the song with the scenes telling their own story.

_Let me tell you ‘bout your mama_  
_About the one who changed my life_  
_She is sweeter than the summer_  
_But she never lets me slide_  
_I didn’t know what I was missin’_  
_I didn’t know what we could do_  
_Let me tell you ‘bout your mama_  
_‘Cause you’re gonna meet her soon_

“Alex, please sit down. You’re making me nervous.”

Alex paused her pacing and made eye contact with her wife. “Sorry.” Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she immediately started bouncing her leg and wringing her fingers together.

“I think I preferred the pacing.” Kelly’s tone was light as she knelt down and placed a hand on the other woman’s knee, her thumb moving back and forth across the rough denim material. “No matter the outcome, it’ll be okay.”

“Third time’s the charm, right?”

“And if it’s not?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Then we look into adoption again.”

Kelly brushed their lips together in a soft kiss. “That’s right. We don’t need shared DNA to be a family, sweetie. Laela has shown us that and I know you wouldn’t change a moment about the four years we’ve been her parents.”

“Absolutely not.”

“We _are_ going to expand our family. The method is simply ‘to be determined’ at this point.”

They closed their eyes and rested their foreheads together. Kelly’s arms snaked around Alex’s waist and under the hem of her shirt, her warm palms making contact with the small of Alex’s back. The peaceful calm of the moment was broken by a shrill alarm beeping from the phone resting by the edge of the sink. Kelly stood and tapped the screen, bringing silence to the small bathroom again.

“You ready?” She looked at her wife over her shoulder.

Alex’s body was engulfed by nervous energy again. She pushed herself to her feet, crossing and uncrossing her arms, seemingly not knowing quite what to do with herself. She finally slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “What’s the verdict?”

Kelly picked up the pregnancy test and compared it to the diagram on the instruction sheet she had removed from the box. She blew out a breath and braced her forearms on the sink, her chin dropping to her chest.

Taking a step forward, Alex pressed her lips to the brunette’s temple and gently squeezed the back of her neck. “It’s okay, Kel. It’s okay.” Her voice cracked on the last word.

“It’s more than okay.” Kelly turned to look at Alex with tears flooding her eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

Alex yanked the pregnancy test from Kelly’s hand. “No way!”

The pair embraced as tears streamed down their faces. Alex lifted Kelly off her feet and spun her in a circle before carefully setting her back down and dropping to her knees. Lifting Kelly’s sweater, Alex kissed her stomach over and over. Kelly ran a hand through Alex’s hair and laughed.

 

_Oh, she gives me good feelin’_  
_Like the light of the mornin’_  
_Seepin’ right through me to the bone_  
_And the minute you see her_  
_You’ll feel her love shine down_  
_Any day now_  
_Any day now_

_"Oh, my sweet girls! I wish I was there to give you the biggest hugs!"_ Eliza's excited voice sounded from the phone on the kitchen table.

"We wanted to tell you in person but someone," Kelly paused and playfully glared at her wife, "didn't want to wait."

Alex bumped her shoulder against Kelly's. "Can you blame me? This is something we've dreamed about for a long time."

Kelly pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"Ditto." Clearing her throat, Alex addressed the cell phone again. "As long as Kelly and Nemo are feeling up to it, we were thinking about coming for a visit at the end of the month. Laela has been asking for another beach breakfast with Grandma."

 _"Nemo?"_  
"That's what you're going with?"

The redhead shrugged with a shy smile. "Yeah, Nemo. I figured it was fitting being our last chance with our last egg."

Kelly kissed her wife again, brushing Alex's hair behind her ear when they separated. "Nemo it is."

This time, it was Eliza who cleared her throat. _"Speaking of Laela, how did she react?"_

"She knew before we actually told her. Alex picked her up from school and when they got home, Laela walked right up to me and gave me the biggest hug while kissing my belly."

"I promise I hadn't even _hinted_ at anything yet."

_"Her empathic powers must have picked up on your energy."_

"That doesn't explain the belly thing though. Unless she's developing telepathy. Remind me to talk to J'onn about that."

"Or she just overheard us talking while we made breakfast that morning. You know how intuitive -- and nosy -- she is." The brunette tapped the tip of Alex's nose. "Takes after her mom in that regard."

Eliza chuckled.

"Regardless of all that, Laela is thrilled and beyond excited about being a big sister. She's bursting to tell anyone who will listen and already informed us she will be the one telling Aunt Kara and calling Uncle James."

“The grandmas were a tough compromise.”

_"Well, I can't wait to see all four of you in a few weeks to hear how those conversations go."_

 

_Let me tell you ‘bout your mama_  
_About the one who gave you life_  
_She is graceful like a dancer_  
_But there is fire in her eyes_  
_Oh, we can’t make it without her_  
_No, we can’t make it through_  
_Let me tell you ‘bout your mama_  
_‘Cause you’re gonna meet her soon_  
_Oh, you’re gonna be here soon_

"What are you doing?" Alex paused her descent down the staircase.

Kelly's brow furrowed as she grabbed a t-shirt out of the basket sitting next to her on the couch. "I'm folding laundry."

"I told you I was going to do that."

"The buzzer went off and you were busy with the nursery furniture."

Alex stood in front of her wife, hands on hips. "You need to take it easy, babe."

The brunette continued with her task. "I'm not having this argument again. I'm pregnant, Alex, not helpless when it comes to basic chores."

"But--"

She was cut off.

"You're one to talk about needing rest. Between your schedule at the DEO and your insistence on doing all of the work around the house you're running yourself ragged. Not to mention I go to sleep and wake up alone most days."

"Kelly …"

The brunette held up a hand. "I'm not done."

Alex gestured for her to continue. 

"I've kept my mouth shut because I know how you are but … this needs to stop. You can't keep going like this. I'm worried about you."

Kelly held her hand out and Alex took it, giving her a reassuring squeeze as she sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm only doing this because I'm worried about _you_ , Kel. This isn't going to be like adopting Laela. She was a year old and we could split the overnight duties while she adjusted to her new home. Nemo is going to be relying on their mama a lot more than they're going to be relying on their mom. This is my way of splitting the duties, I guess."

__

"Sweetie." Kelly rested her palm on her wife's cheek and stroked her thumb back and forth. "Our baby is going to rely on both of us. Equally. Laela, too. This is going to be a new normal for all of us and I need you to be on top of your game."

Alex leaned in for a kiss. "You're right. Like always."

"Of course I am." Kelly smiled into another kiss before checking her watch. "Kara won't be back with Laela for another hour, give or take. How about we put the furniture and laundry on hold and stretch out on the couch?"

The redhead started putting the folded clothes back in the basket. "I am amenable to that, wise wife of mine."

With the couch now clear, Kelly pulled the blanket off the back and settled herself along the length of it, positioning one of the decorative pillows behind her head. Alex gently fit herself between the cushions and her wife. It didn’t take long before Alex was sound asleep.

==

"Mama! We brought home Nemo's favorite ice cream for you!"

Kelly held a finger to her lips and made shushing noises when the little girl raced into the living room, Kara close behind her. 

"Inside voice, Laela."

"Oh, sorry."

She beckoned her daughter closer, wrapping an arm around her small waist and kissing her forehead. "Mommy really needs a nap. Do you think you could play in your room or quietly color down here until she wakes up?"

Laela's voice was a tiny whisper. "Can I bring a puzzle down here instead?"

"That's a great idea."

As the little girl headed upstairs, Kara returned from the kitchen. "She finally crashed, huh?"

Kelly rolled her shoulders to adjust her position as much as Alex's arm across her massively swollen belly and warm weight against her side would allow. She smiled as the redhead snored quietly. 

"I don't know how she's lasted this long."

"Power naps at work. I've caught her with her head down on her desk more than a few times. Don’t tell her I told you."

"Typical Alex."

"You and I both know she does it for you and the kids."

Kelly sighed and moved her fingers over Alex's forearm. "It's why I love her, Kara."

 

_Oh, she gives me good feelin’_  
_Like the light of the mornin’_  
_Seepin’ right through me to the bone_  
_And the minute you see her_  
_You’ll feel her love shine down_  
_Any day now_  
_Any day now_

"She looks just like you, Kel."

"Maybe. She has your chin though."

"Right?!" Alex's tone and expression were disbelieving. "How does that even happen?"

Kelly smirked. "I guess it means we picked the perfect donor."

"I guess we did." The women shared a series of light kisses, their newborn daughter barely stirring in Alex's arms.

A soft knock sounded on the door, followed by Eliza's bright face. "Sorry to interrupt but you have a group of visitors growing more impatient by the minute."

Kara's head appeared over Eliza's shoulder. "We want to see the baby!"

The redhead chuckled. "I'll be right out, Mom."

Eliza nodded and closed the door.

"I know I keep saying this, but I'm proud of you and I love you. So much."

"I love you, too." Kelly's gaze shifted to the window next to the door ... and the small face peering through the gap in the curtains. "Let's introduce our daughters to each other."

Alex couldn't contain her wide smile. "Our _daughters_." She passed the sleeping baby to her wife. "Don't do anything cute while I'm gone. Either of you."

The moment Alex stepped foot into the hallway, she was tackled by Laela. The little girl had run full-force and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's legs, staring up with an excited grin. "Mommy! I'm a big sister!"

"I know you are!" Alex picked her daughter up and perched her on her hip. "Oh my goodness, you weigh a lot more than your sister."

"Nemo is a _girl_?"

"All seven pounds, three ounces of her. Mama and I are so excited to introduce you to her!"

Laela hugged Alex's neck tight as Alex smothered her cheek with kisses. 

Alex scanned the group of faces standing in the hallway – the Super Friends that had become their Super Family. "We promised Laela the first meet and greet. Can everyone be patient just a little bit longer?"

"I suppose.” Kara let out a dramatic sigh. “If we must."

Alex adjusted her daughter on her hip. "Remember what we talked about, Laela?"

"Inside voices and no climbing on Mama."

"Perfect. Let's go meet your sister!"

==

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alex set Laela in her lap. The little girl tentatively reached out and touched her fingers to her sister's tiny fist. Her grey eyes went wide when the baby grabbed hold.

"What's her name?" Laela looked expectantly between her mothers. 

"Well, she doesn't have one yet."

"Why not?"

"Mommy and I can't decide."

Laela fixed Kelly with a serious expression. "You can't name her Nemo. That was her belly name, not her real name."

Kelly ruffled her daughter's curly hair. "She definitely won't be called Nemo except as a nickname."

Alex cuddle closer to Laela. "What should we name her?"

The little girl tilted her head, obviously deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, she turned to Alex. "What about Charlie?"

"What do you think Mama?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Charlotte?"

"Charlotte Elizabeth is perfect."

"Charlie Elizabeth."

Alex tickled Laela's stomach, causing high pitched laughter to fill the room. "My mistake. Charlie Elizabeth. We'll only call her Charlotte on special occasions … or when she's in trouble."

"Did you want to hold her?"

Laela shifted to her knees and started climbing into Kelly's lap. "Can I?"

Picking her older daughter up, Alex walked around the bed and settled Laela in between herself and Kelly. She put her arm around the little girl's shoulders and helped Kelly position Charlie in her arms. 

Laela pressed her lips against her sister's forehead. "Hey, Charlie ... just so you know … I already love being your big sister."

Alex and Kelly made eye contact, neither able to prevent the happy tears from rolling down their cheeks. 

 

_Oh, she gives me good feelin’_  
_Like the light of the mornin’_  
_Seepin’ right through me deep down to the bone_  
_And the minute you see her_  
_You’ll feel her love shine down_  
_Any day now_  
_Any day now_  
_Any day now_  
_Any day now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a "how can I help you feel better after a shit day" type story for [AlexNotDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/profile). Enjoy, friend!


End file.
